The Elemental Hydra
Elemental Hydra Currently, the Elemental Hydra has become something akin to Geti Goku’s pet, having bested the Hydra in battle. The Hydra is able to communicate through an advanced technology created by the Geti Star itself. Both have developed a strong bond with each other, as well as respect for the other party’s strength. Although the Elemental Hydra cannot commune in the common language of English, it is still highly intelligent, and is perfectly aware of what its abilities can do, and how to combine them to the best of its ability. It heralds from Planet Supreme, and is the lord of all creatures which exist there. Background Ever since its birth in the tumultuous Planet Supreme, it knew it was a cut above the rest. Hunting came naturally for him, his ability to control his own powers to a degree higher than the rest. Being an omnivorous creature, it feeds on both plants and animals alike. Its age is unknown, considering Planet Supreme follows a different sort of time. Powerful creatures, were rapidly evolving. Yet, time and time again, the Elemental Hydra had proven superior, despite their massive power. In each zone, had their own lord, Biological creatures who had an otherworldly control over their powers, and among them, the king was still the Elemental Hydra. Later, as Geti Goku went to Planet Supreme in order to investigate the life forms and adaptations of the creatures, he went into battle with the Elemental Hydra, believing Geti Goku to be a intruder. The battle lasted ages, and both warriors began to respect each other. After giving the Hydra a device such as to allow communication, Geti Goku left. Often, Geti Goku would visit the Elemental Hydra, who later expressed the desire to explore the other planets in the cosmos. Geti Goku fulfilled that wish, and ever since, they became the best of companions, similar in being biological beings unmatched by all. Appearance The Elemental Hydra is somewhat akin to an anomaly among creatures. It has five enormous heads of equal size, complimented with spikes along the top and sides of its head. Within its large mouth contains monomolecular bladed teeth, allowing it to break through the toughest of skin hides. Its body is massive, with absurdly huge claws on both on all of its feet, and is covered in powerful, regenerative scales. Personality The Elemental Hydra is a smart creature, though its actions may not seem like such. It often tests intruders with different elemental attacks to size it up, seemingly hostile to them, before relentlessly attacking it, warning it to stay away from its hunting territory. Natural Ability Strength: The Elemental Hydra is capable of casually tossing aside Geti Goku, courtesy of its immense strength and power. Speed: He has managed to surprise Geti Goku with bursts of extreme speed and dexterity, blindsiding him often in battle. Durability: The Elemental Hydra is capable of easily surviving a Supreme Ball of Untold Power without getting his atoms split into its most basic constituents, and did not notice the Power Drain. He is completely immune to ALL elements, which includes vaporization via heat/Ki. The only known thing to damage it is either extreme amounts of Anti-Ki far exceeding itself in power, or Physical Attacks on an EXTREME level. It is capable of tanking the entirety of Geti Goku’s punches in Omega Form without taking damage, being knocked around at the most. He was only damaged after Geti Goku used Haze Shenron’s sickening ability, weakening the Hydra immensely. Powers and Abilities The Elemental Hydra is a unique entity, his power level is nigh-infinite, for surviving and adapting to extreme circumstances has warranted him extreme power. Abject Manipulation of any and all elements: The Elemental Hydra is capable of utilizing and maximizing any and all forms of the elements with the utmost of ease. It even managed to match Raijin Shenron in terms of electricity generation, suprising it. Of course, Raijin Shenron still won out in terms of control over Electricity in general. Anti-Ki: Living in a world fashioned from the Supreme Ball of Untold Power, the Elemental Hydra, like all creatures, are extremely attuned to this form of energy, going so far as to develop a limited immunity to it. Personally, the Elemental Hydra has in store extreme amounts of Anti-Ki, which is mainly used to reform its body almost instantaneously, also increasing its power level. Legendary: Being Legendary, and the only one of his kind, he has unique biological capabilities. Its power increases the more energy it gains. On the picture, it was the size of the Dragon at Birth. Currently, it is so large that it casually dwarfs Raijin Shenron by a large margin. Elemental Hydra: Being an Elemental Hydra, it is immune to all elements, brushing them off with the utmost of ease. Its skin is tougher to dent than the core of the Supreme Ball of Untold Power, making up Planet Supreme. It is also capable of growing/merging its heads when required, and similar to the Hydra Legend, when one head is destroyed, more come out. Unique to itself, it is capable of producing as many heads as it wants, or limiting how many heads come out at any time. Hydra Regeneration: Every time a head is cut off, it is instantly regenerated to come back stronger, as with all biological functions, similar to a zenkai. Hydra Scales: Being made of inherently thick Hydra Scales, it is extremely hard for Physical Attacks to bypass it, containing spikes which deal damage back to the attacker. Matter Creation: Having extreme amounts of Anti-Ki, the Elemental Hydra is able to utilize it to materialize different forms of matter to use in its attacks. Hax Immunity: Being developed from Planet Supreme, the Elemental Hydra is immune to most, if not all forms of hax, be it magical or biological in nature, due to its unique body. He is also immune to Guldo’s Time stop as a result. Telekinesis: Using Telekinesis, the Elemental Hydra is capable of holding a person in place, temporarily restraining/distracting them in preparation of its more powerful attacks. Temporary Mind Control: It is capable of temporarily controlling the mind of physically less complex/ weak minded beings for a limited amount of time. Warriors and Magical Beings have proven immune to this ability. Size Manipulation: It is able to manipulate what size it wants to be, making it harder to destroy, for its durability increases. Increasing its own size also affects the strength of its blows immensely, and making him harder to destroy, as his surface durability increases as well, at the cost of Anti-Ki. Techniques Fus Ro Dah: The ultimate wind attack, capable of slicing and dicing enemies with immensely powerful Solar Winds, capable of bypassing most defences and reducing enemies to dust. When coupled with Fire, the attack’s effectiveness is enhanced greatly. Five-Pronged Annihilation: The Elemental Hydra’s heads charge up the five elements together, mixing them and maximizing all of its capabilities into one Massive Attack. The Electrical portion disintegrates and compresses the body through repulsion, while the heat disperses and vaporizes atoms. Earth keeps the being contained and vaporized, while wind shreds any and all forms of leftover atoms. Water is compressed to the point where it can handle the immense heat from the other sources, increasing the extreme physical force of Wind and Earth, enhancing the attack’s Electrical properties, and boosting the rate of heat transfer to unfathomably high rates. This attack completely eviscerated Geti Goku, who had not seen such levels of manipulation, and power through the use of pure elements. Decaying Death: Utilizing its power over heat and electricity, it is capable of decaying almost any biological being to death, except those who have extreme regeneration like itself and Geti Goku. Earthen Barrage: Having lived on Planet Supreme, the Elemental Hydra has learnt to create rocks of similar density, if not far denser, and is capable of forming immense amounts of rocks to send at the enemy. Due to its concentration, it requires an immense amount of strength to stop the rocks, and large amounts of Ki to vaporize it. This is often used in fights to make the environment far more dangerous to the enemy. Plasma Destruction: The Elemental Hydra is capable of forming intense amounts of plasma to vaporize the enemy, or overload the enemy’s nervous system with lightning, frying his system. This is also used to entirely distort the battlefield, forming extremely powerful electromagnetic fields, and adding constant arcs of lightning as an environmental hazard. This is often utilised alongside Water Pressure, heavily tampering and frying the target’s system, while making their movements extremely sluggish. Fiery Death: Utilizing his control over heat, he is capable of weakening the enemy’s biology significantly, or utterly vaporizing him through flooding the area with transparent flames. These flames heavily distort the vision of the target, due to light being bent by different optical densities, impairing the target’s fighting capability, if not utterly annihilating him. Water Pressure: The Elemental Hydra is capable of maximizing the environment’s powers, forming an extremely dense amount of water, similar to his planet, and changing the battlefield significantly. This makes the enemy’s movements far more sluggish, and reducing his overall speed. Elemental Armour: The Elemental Hydra is capable of forming the most powerful elemental armour in existence. First, he creates an unfathomable concentration of Earth to cover his body, granting him a spikier Carapace. Next, he forms a compact force field of superheated fire to spread throughout his entire body surface, making his attacks far more lethal, and his defence capable of damaging the opponent. He then adds the Wind portion to it, increasing the intensity and circulation far greater than before, causing the Earth beneath it to glow a bright red. He finally ends of with a layer of electrical plasma, which utilizes electromagnetic fields to either attract or repel attacks from an opponent. The power of the armour is more densely packed at the claws, which help it deal far more extreme physical damage to the opponent. Ambient Destruction: Utilising Fire, Plasma, Wind and Earth, the Environment is flooded with extreme amounts of transparent Fire (Temperature incalculable), Casual Fus Ro Dah tornadoes and bursts of wind, flying white-hot comets from Earthen Barrage, and additional lightning to damage and blind the enemy. When Water is added to this, the damage done from physical force increases drastically, but damage from heat is reduced. Lightning is instead enhanced to incomprehensible levels, and permanently screws up the enemy’s reaction time, speed and reflexes. This severely impairs the enemy’s fighting capability, and causes those unused to massive amounts of multitasking to easily get defeated. Elementals: Using Anti-Ki, The Elemental Hydra is capable of forming Avatars of the Five Elements, forming multiple Phoenixes, Wind Dragons, Earthen Titans, Sea Monstrosities and Plasma Giants to battle. These Avatars all have abject control over their own element, and can reform themselves easily. These Elementals enhance the effectiveness of attacks by adding their own Power and Manipulation to it, forcing the environment, greatly enhancing the damage done by all elemental abilities of the Hydra, and enhancing the effectiveness of all the Hydra’s abilities, including Ambient Destruction and Elemental Armour. Often, these elementals are used to help the Hydra manipulate the elements, while it goes in for the kill. If not, these elements keep any intruders busy, and often scare them away, allowing the Elemental Hydra to relax in peace. 2012: Having watched the movie 2012 on the Geti Star, it is capable of replicating 2012 with ease, using its power over water to form gigantic icebergs, and flood planets with ease. Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Characters created by Geti186 Category:Hydra Category:Mythic Category:Godlike Category:Characters